Consequences
by Amber Jack
Summary: There are always consequences to our actions...sometimes we save the life of a dear friend without thinking about the future, only the now and other times we'll save a world only for them to wipe out their neighbors. What do you do to stop yourself from becoming the monster under the bed?-spoilers for new movie. rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any affiliated characters. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement.

This is going to be an experiment of mine. Drop me a line and let me know what you think. Each chapter will be a character study of sorts. Mostly with oneshots style entries. I probably won't have a lot of dialogue in this story.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND EXPANDED

++SPOILERS for the new movie++

Jim Kirk-

We never think of the consequences of our actions until far too late; a harsh lesson to learn, but an important one nevertheless. I wish I could say that I learned this lesson the first time around, but I didn't. It took nearly 1/3 of my crew's deaths, the senseless deaths of my family, for me to open my eyes to the world around me and when I did, I wish I could have had that innocence still.

You would have thought that the death of a man who I thought of as a father would have spoiled me of that naivety that I still clung too; instead it just filled me with a mindless rage. When I look back to that time, I barely recognize myself. I would not, could not listen to what those around me were saying. It was just mindless rambling. It wasn't until I started to lose my family that I was stripped of all childish naivety. Yes I still believed that there was no such thing as a no-win situation, but for everyone to get out of this situation alive there would be a price to pay. One I would pay gladly over and over again. After all it was such a small price, my life was mine to give…wasn't it?

Granted if Bones ever heard that thought go through my head he would strap me to a chair so fast that I wouldn't have time to blink. It was a good thing that he wasn't a telepath. Spock, was a little harder to hide from, but not impossible. I learned he only ever saw things that he could understand and at that point in time, he truly didn't understand much in the way of human emotions. I confused him so it was easy to hide what I needed from him. But I digress…I saved them all and as I lay there dying, Spock on the other side of the glass with a tear running down his cheek I smiled. I saved my family. It was a good day.

I knew that there would be grief in my passing but I knew I could have rested easily knowing that my family was going to be okay. Spock, Sulu and Scotty would get them out of this mess that I got them into and everything would be fine.

With those last thoughts I remember it going dark and the next thing I know I'm waking up to blinding white and Bones face over my own.

_What the hell happened? How am I alive? _I knew I didn't say the words out loud for fear of the Lecture, and yes it deserves the capitol L, and that Bones was rambling on about being dead and a transfusion and then I was out again.

It was a few days later after the funerals that I started to think about what had happened and then stopped. There was no use thinking of things long past. We could only move forward from here.

\\\\

In retrospect I really should have dug into those thoughts of _wrongness _but everything was okay. We had mourned our lost family and had moved on. For the first year or so into our 5 year mission, nothing too exciting happened. We met new people on strange new worlds and created several lucrative trade deals for Star Fleet Command.

It wasn't until an away mission turned ugly that I remembered the feeling of _wrongness _I'd once had and forgotten about. A misunderstanding turned deadly and my security team was killed. I should have died that mission, instead I remember being beamed up with the bodies of my crewmen and seeing Bones looking at me with his mother hen worried look and then nothing.

I was in a coma for two days. Bones has said I was lucky not to have been hit with a direct blast from one of the guns the natives had had. I didn't correct him on his assumption. I however do remember very distinctly being hit dead on by one of their guns. I remember the blinding pain and I remember the shock on the face of the man who would be my murderer when I didn't die like the others.

\\\\

Granted I was rather freaked out by this incident, but tried to ignore it. It would do no one any good if their captain started to go around the bin. There was this instinctual terror there in the back of my mind that if I figured out what I already distantly knew, that nothing would be the same again. Sometimes I wonder if it was a cowardly thing to do, but I like to think of it as more of a survival instinct. They are some things that the human mind is just not meant to comprehend.

After all-what happens when you realize that you can't be harmed or killed? Do you turn into that monster that you fear or do you hide under the bed, hoping that a bigger better monster will come along and take you out in the event that you become what you fear? I didn't want to know and I truly wish I had never found out about it.

\\\\\

There were other close calls, but I was able to hide everything. Bones even remarked on the continued health I seemed to have. He called it the Devil's Luck. Pike once called it Blind Luck. I was calling it a curse.

It was close to the end of our 5 year assignment, when everything changed. Actually everything went to hell in a fiery hand basket. Uhura, Spock and I were the landing party to great a new people who wanted to trade with Starfleet. It was meant to be a standard op. Uhura was there for language, Spock as my science officer and I was there for official negotiations. (We never did inform Starfleet that the landing parties usually consisted of the higher ranking members of the Enterprise. I do believe the admirals would have had a conniption fit or three. Thankfully Spock did learn to send me his reports before he sent them off. It caused fewer complications that way and fewer headaches for the both of us).

Everything seemed to go very well until we got down to the negotiations and trade agreement. They wanted weapons…apparently the world we had landed on had been at war with a neighboring planet for some time and wanted to wipe them out. They wanted complete genocide of another people. I firmly disagreed and told them that we would be leaving now, thank you very much.

That was when the guns came out. Guns that were far more advanced than our initial intel had originally indicated and they were not set to stun.

I quickly commed the bridge, to get Sulu's attention so that we could get off this rock, however I was unable to get through as the natives disagreed with my actions and the signals were suddenly jammed. Something else that we had not known they possessed. We were thrown into what amounted to holding cells. They attempted to torture me to get my agreement but quickly grew frustrated when they realized that I was not getting as battered as one should under rigorous torture. It probably didn't help that I was constantly insulting everyone and their mother. That earned me a couple of black eyes that healed too quickly. So they changed methods. They took Spock, but he too was resilient to the torture because of his Vulcan nature. Then they got smart. They took the both of us and chained us together and then brought Uhura in.

She was screaming when I snapped. I'd been hoping that Sulu would have gotten us out of here by now, but something must have been very wrong. I calculated the chances of everyone surviving and reached only one conclusion. Everyone that had laid a hand on my family was going to meet a swift end.

When I snapped everything seemed to come to a slow and then seemingly stopped. The chains had literally been snapped and were lying at Spock's feet. He was too stunned to react at first. I moved and within seconds everyone within my vicinity was lying at my feet either dead or dying.

Nothing was said. Uhura and Spock just looked at me and I told them that we needed to get out of here _now_. They nodded and I knew that there would be some hard truths to say later, but at that moment I was more focused on making sure that my family survived.

The actual escape from the tunnels went well. It's when we got away from the structures that things went south once again. More natives surrounded us and attempted to stop us. They were swiftly dealt with. We continued to run, but they kept coming. Somewhere along the way Uhura had gotten a gun and was shooting at them and Spock was providing back up. I forwent the gun completely. I didn't need it at the moment. Cold calculated rage fueled my adrenaline and I was unstoppable or so I thought.

Before he died, one native managed to get a really lucky shot in with a primitive throwing spear and I felt pain and then my legs giving out. Spock dispatched him and we were alone once more. He picked me up and we continued to run. I kept trying to black out from the pain, but managed to stay conscious the whole way. We found a more easily defendable area until we could get word back up to the Enterprise to beam us up.

Spock became lookout as Uhura attempted to see what she could make of my injury. I kept trying to get her attention, but the pain made me a little fuzzy. I finally was able to get out the words "get this damn spear out of my chest. NOW." Uhura lectured me for being an idiot and I remember growling at her or attempting too. "Get it out and I will explain."

She must have seen something in my eyes, because for the first time ever under my command she listened without complaint. Spock tried to stop her, but she managed to get it out of my chest before he could and instead of bleeding out as should have happen, the gaping hole in my chest began to clot and then started to close.

They of course demanded to know what the hell was going on and I tried to explain to the best of my ability.

See the thing is I should have stayed dead that night that I died from radiation poisoning. It was a good death. But when Bones did the blood transfusion he had to use a hell of a lot of blood from Khan. He replaced most of the eradiated cells before Khan's blood began to actually work and heal the others. As far as I could tell it was harder than hell to actually injure me and it had to be a nearly fatal injury to do me lasting harm. I didn't seem to bruise for more than a few minutes and I didn't actually know if I could die. Granted I was not in a hurry to find out if that last bit was true or not, but I didn't deny that I was curious about it. I was stronger and faster than I used to be and it was a distinct possibility I was smarter too.

They took the explanation better than I thought. It was Spock who said "We can't tell anyone." I remember laughing at the logical and precise way he said it. The next thing we know we are back on the ship and its business as usual.

However I was seriously dreading the conversation that I would have to eventually have with Bones….

\\\\

Drop me a line and let me know what you think. I enjoy all the feedback I get back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any affiliated characters. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement.

This is going to be an experiment of mine. Let me know what you think. Each chapter will be a character study of sorts. Mostly with oneshots. I probably won't have a lot of dialogue in this story as it's mostly introspect thought.

Thank you for the reviews/follows and alerts. It makes me feel as if I have an audience that I am reading aloud too.

++SPOILERS for the new movie++

McCoy aka Bones-

To put it nicely, this past year has been hell. With the fall of Vulcan and over half of the graduating class, we were left severely shorthanded in all areas. Everyone was feeling the pressure. I was chief medical officer running with half the staff that I actually needed on a ship as large as the Enterprise. Most of the personal were still wet behind the ears. But they could take orders and that was all I really could expect out of my kids. Most of them were learning as we went along.

As for Jim, Jim hadn't been ready to be captain, but he made it work. I'm not entirely sure how it always worked out in the end, but the idiot did it and usually in a very loud and flashy way. Jim had his own style and flare and so far it hadn't blown up in his face, but even though I wished it wasn't so, I knew that there would eventually be a high price to pay.

There were always close calls when working with Jim. That was too be expected of any Starfleet ship, but I sometimes think he actually went hunting for the problems that we found ourselves in. Hell I think that boy lived and breathed dangerous and life threatening situations. Over the years I've known him, he's stopped my heart enough times for me to just sit back and go with the flow. Something I had to learn fairly quickly or I really would have had a heart attack. The things he got up to when we were in classes…well let's just say that most of them weren't entirely legal, but I'd do anything for that boy. Hell most of the people who knew him would do anything for him. He made us into a family and that was worth fighting for.

After Pike died, things really went to shit. I couldn't believe what we'd been told to do and for the first time in his life, there's Jim actually following orders. I wanted him to stop. Something wasn't quite right with his vitals and I was worried about the idiot. It's a sad day indeed when the hob-goblin and I agree on things. But he wouldn't stop and that's the kicker there, he never fucking stopped for himself.

Harrison or Khan or whatever the fuck his name is was bad news from the start. Though once I looked into the properties of his blood, I really wanted to study him more. Granted it wouldn't have been entirely ethical, but after knowing him for a bit I really could have cared less about ethics. The restorative properties of his blood were quite amazing. Hell there were so many uses that I could think of it was hard to know where to start.

When that crazy fucking Admiral came into the picture, I thought we were goners. Then Jim came up with his hair-brained idea and I knew that we goners. It was only a matter of time before Khan betrayed us and once he did people were dying left and right and it was all I could do to hold down the med bay and to try and save as many people as I could. I had to trust that Jim was going to find a way to save us all. He always did.

When he did, I wanted to die. Looking at his body was a shock to the system. My brain just stopped working. Everything around me faded until there was nothing left but Jim. I vaguely remember the hob-goblin going off. My world was shattered; I stopped caring about everything else.

When I heard that beep from the machine, I didn't understand what was going on. Jim was in as isolated a spot as I could put him because of the radiation contamination. He was dead, there were no machines hooked up to him. Then there were frantic beeps and the world righted itself as that damn tribble started to breathe once again.

I yelled for help. I commed the bridge to make damn sure that the hobgoblin brought Khan back alive. I needed his blood. I could save Jim, but I needed to make sure that his brain didn't completely fry before I could start his heart again.

Everything else during that period was a blur. Afterwards as I was prepping Khan and Jim's body for the transfusion I had the small thought that perhaps I shouldn't do this, but it was quickly squashed. I had the means to save his life. I was going to do it and there was nothing that could stop me.

9999

It took more blood than I had originally thought, but he was alive. His vitals were somewhat normal. Much better than they had been earlier, but he'd be out for a bit longer.

It didn't take much thought or effort for me to fudge the records of what I did. What I did wasn't entirely ethical and something inside me warned me that telling Starfleet Command the truth of what I did and how I brought Jim back wouldn't end well for all of us. I knew that the hob-goblin wouldn't say anything, but I very purposely left it out of the reports. I left off the radiation poisoning. Scotty wouldn't mention it. He was too loyal to Jim. All I put in his records was that he had experienced massive blood trauma that needed a transfusion immediately, hence the reason he was quarantined until he was stable (or rather until his heart started beating again). When they froze him again, I made sure that no one would look twice at the oddities that were Khan; a man from another age.

As for the tribble, I made sure that it was frozen as well. It had no brain function that I could determine. I felt bad for the poor thing, but at least frozen it wouldn't be in endless pain. The cryo chambers froze all function. There would be no body functions on any level including normal brain function. I kept the thing on the Enterprise so it wouldn't be found by Starfleet. I didn't want the evidence to be found by anyone.

For two months after the transfusion, I watched his vitals very closely. I was worried about complications. They were perfect, better than I'd ever seen them. That shouldn't have worried me but it did. Jim laughed away my concerns and things went back to normal.

I should have listened to my instincts…

TBC

Drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Edited 9/16


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any affiliated characters. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement.

This is an experiment of mine. Let me know what you think. Each chapter will be on going character studies of a sort. Mostly composed in oneshot formats. I probably won't have a lot of dialogue in this story as it's mostly introspect thought.

Thank you for the reviews/follows and alerts. It makes me feel as if I have an audience that I am reading aloud too.

++SPOILERS for the new movie++

Jim-

I still hadn't gotten around to talking about Bones. Uhura and Spock didn't press the issue and I was thankful for their loyalty. It was a beautiful thing to have and I hope I never lost it. Until I was able to bring the subject up with Bones, they seemed have an unspoken arrangement between them. They made sure I was never alone on one of the away missions that I went one. One of them was always part of the off-world team and it actually made things go a little smoother. There were less things to explain away when I had someone watching out for me.

5 years ago I wouldn't have been able to handle something like that from one of my sub-ordinates. But they were family now and that made all the difference in the world.

For a few weeks after the 'incident' nothing happened. Everything was fine…I should have know that it wasn't going to last long.

We received an urgent distress signal from a nearby federation Planet pleading for help. I forwarded it to Star-Fleet command and had Sulu set a course to the planet. I then gave control of the bridge to Spock and walked down to medical. I had the feeling that we would need the aid of medical and Bones was just the person. I should have figured something was going to go wrong when Bones decided to join the mission with no cajoling on my end. That right there should have indicated that the end of the world was coming, but I didn't listen to my instinct. In fact I shut it out with a big fat hammer. I was just grateful that I didn't have to waste time arguing with the most bull-headed man I knew. I had him suit up and meet me at the transporter. A security team of 5 was already there. Good men and women who knew their stuff.

We didn't have a lot of information to go on, which wasn't good, but they were a good trade alliance for the federation and one of our protected planets. I left instructions to Spock to give us an hour on planet and then he would beam us directly back up. It didn't matter what I said otherwise to my first orders. He gave me confirmation that he received the order and I gave a quick briefing to the security team that would accompany us down. Let them know that we were likely to come under fire. That we should all be on guard and expect the worse.

Bones finally arrived and Uhura pushed her way onto the off-world team when she realized that Spock would not be accompanying us down. I knew he wasn't happy with my orders, but I also knew he could logically understand my decision as to why I was not allowing him to come down. Granted one could argue that as captain I was being foolhardy. But I was far more stubborn than most tended to be and usually got my way; whether or not that was a good thing was left to be seen.

Spock wasn't pleased with Uhura's decision, but knew that she wouldn't be stopped. Her official reasoning was that she could be translator if anything went wrong. No one but me gave it a second thought. I gave her a small smile and we were beamed down…right into a middle of a bloody war. I grabbed Bones and Uhura and slammed them down to the ground and commed the Enterprise. "What the fuck is going on down here?" No answer. Fuck.

TBC

I know its short, but the next installment should be out soonish. Drop me a line and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any affiliated characters. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement. Spelling and grammar mistakes are mine however.

My experiment is expanding. I should be wrapping up this pretty soon and will most likely have a sequel of some sorts to expand. I was completely shocked with myself when I wrote this chapter. I was not expecting it to go in this direction. But I think it'll be interesting.

Let me know what you think.

++SPOILERS for the new movie++

Bones-

Something was up with Jim and I was determined to figure it out. He was being more shifty than his usual 'Bones I need to tell you something but don't know how to say it.' So I tried to create opportunities for him to let his steam off, but every time a chance opened up, it seemed that something else occurred and his attention was needed elsewhere. Frankly it was maddening.

When the assignment came up, I wanted to turn it down. I hated space, but I hated going planet side even more, but I figured if nothing else, I could get him to spill his guts to me if he were injured and knowing Jim the way I do if was a high possibility…hmm in hindsight he's had a remarkably healthy year…make that the last couple of years. Odd I'd have to think on that later.

He gave me an odd look when I didn't argue with him, but seemed thankful for the reprieve…'_don't worry Jim, there will be a Lecture or two coming your way very soon.'_

9999

We were briefed on the situation. One of our allies had transmitted a help beacon. They were a valuable ally and a good solid trade alliance that the federation wanted to preserve. We'd had no radio contact for the last 24 hours and were told to expect hostile conditions. Jim told me to stay behind the security team as a precaution. We beamed down and the next thing I know, Jim grabs a hold of me and pulls me down to the ground. _This isn't a skirmish this is a full blown war that we just beamed ourselves down too_. How the hell did our intelligence not know this? Something was up.

Jim was shouting into the communicator trying to get someone to answer him, but was unsuccessful. Apparently our signals were being jammed. _Well that explains the lack of radio contact. Seriously should have seen this one coming. _

Three of the security team were already dead. Another was providing cover and the fifth was badly injured. I went over to her and quickly triaged her situation. I could get her temporarily stable, but we needed to get to secure cover. I didn't even need to communicate my thoughts out loud. Jim took one look at the girl, and knew we needed cover.

"Uhura, help me with her. Tims provide cover." Jim and Uhura went to pick up the girl when a fresh wave of phasers went flying. There was no way of telling who was firing at us. Hell I'm fairly certain they didn't even really see us. We were just obstacles for someone to gun down. We needed cover now.

There was a loud thundering noise and I tumbled to the ground. The next thing I know there is a ringing in my ear and Jim is cursing. I turned to him and I panicked slightly at the sight of blood covering his uniform and had no way to tell if it was the girl's or his own. He had fallen on her when the explosion occurred. Uhura was helping him back up and didn't seem too concerned for his health. They picked up the girl. I took it as a good sign when he didn't collapse and Uhura didn't seemed too concerned over her captain. I counted my blessings and we continued to move. The Enterprise had beamed us down near a woods or forest. Whatever it was would provide cover for us and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Jim's luck seemed to hold for us, we moved a little deeper into the foliage and ran right into a cave formation. It would provide us with what we needed. I noticed that Jim was breathing a little erratic, but I had to push that to the back of my mind. The girl was in worse shape. I continued to monitor her until we got into the cave. Jim had Tims standing as lookout.

I worked on the girl until I felt that she would last the night. I didn't have the tools I needed, but it would have to do for now. The fact that she was still unconscious worried me some, but I had to keep that at bay. She was a tiny little thing, reminded me of my daughter. _Don't go down that road. _It wouldn't do to fall apart right now.

I sighed in relief as my monitor beeped to indicate that her blood pressure was down, and then frowned in concern when I saw Uhura rush to Jim's side. He was pale, much paler than he should have been and then I noticed the debris sticking out of his thigh. _How the fuck did that happen? When did that happen? How the hell did he run all the way here?_

"Fuck, Jim I need to you to focus." I said as I started to scan him.

"Bones, stop. I'm fine."

"You're not fucking fine, you have a damn tree in your thigh."

He laughed tightly. The adrenaline must have worn off and the pain set in. "Just get it out of me."

My heart stopped when I finely determined the extent of the damage. "I can't, if I do you'll bleed to death." The scanner had shown the nicked artery and the only thing that had been clotting the blood was that damn piece of wood.

"Dammit just get it out of me," He ordered.

Uhura moved to do just that and I quickly pushed her out the way. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I'm the damn doctor here. And I just fucking said no. I can give you a shot for the pain. But you can't move right now." I was not expecting what happened next. I always forget that Uhura had a temper to match my own…She cocked her head to the side, got up from where I had pushed her, gently brushed herself off and then punched me in the jaw.

I dropped to the ground dazed. _Now I know why the hob-goblin avoids her when she's pissed. _I tried to stop her again but wasn't fast enough. I heard Jim cursing as she pulled the debris out and I wanted to die. He'd live maybe 5 minutes before he bled out. Then I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. There was no way I could be seeing what I was seeing. Blood started to clot and then skin was stitching itself back together before my very eyes. I moved back over to him, it was already scarred. I've never seen anything like it before. Hell nanobots weren't even that fast when building synthetic structures. Khan hadn't even healed that fast.

"How…what the…impossible." Jim smiled, but it wasn't it usually cocky grin. It was as grotesque mockery of a smile and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Do you remember the old earth saying back in about the 20th or 21st century? It went something like this 'What's dead should stay dead.'"

"What are you talking about?" My mind was trying to come to terms with this new development, but I couldn't figure out a logical conclusion.

"When you _saved _me, (I clearly heard the derision in his voice) something happened when you used Khan's blood. Maybe it was because we were exact blood types or maybe it was because you used so much, hell perhaps it was the radiation, but whatever the reason, I can't seem to die." I looked at him, really looked at him and saw the distress that apparent in his eyes and I think my heart broke in that moment.

"I don't understand."

It was Uhura who started too explain, "A couple months ago I pulled out a spear from the captain's chest. It was a mortal would. It should have killed him. Hell I'm pretty sure that it would have even of killed Khan, but he healed before my eyes. Spock and I still can't find a scientific reason as to why Jim's body reacted the way it did, the only conclusion we could draw was that when you introduced Khan's blood into Jim's radiated system, the cells were too damaged and they evolved. We haven't done many tests because we didn't want to draw attention to what we were doing."

Jim interrupted, "I don't trust the federation." That sentence derailed all thought in my mind for a brief moment.

I took a quick glance around. Made sure that girl was still out and Tims was still manning the entrance. "What do you mean you don't 'trust the federation'?" I hissed between my teeth.

"Why are we here?"

I stumbled for an answer, "To help trade allies."

"We were beamed down to a war torn planet that has clearly been in turmoil for awhile. Things like this don't happen overnight. We received intel that was supposed to be less than 24 hours old. Our signal is jammed and unless we can get a transmission up to the Enterprise we are stuck for the foreseeable future. It only leaves me with one conclusion and it's not a pretty one," Jim explained.

_I need a drink. _

"Something is going on and at the moment we seem to be in a giant power struggle. Someone is trying to use us as pawns in a game that they are playing. At the moment the only people I can trust are my family."

"How can you be sure that you can trust everyone on the Enterprise?"

"We've been removed from Earth for 4 years now. In that time I've had Uhura, Spock, Scotty and Sulu run extensive background checks. "

"Sulu and Scotty inexhaustible resources that I can't frankly wrap my head around and don't really want too, but from their Intel I have composed a dossier of every member of the Enterprise crew." Uhura chimed in.

"This is insane."

"Perhaps, but have I been wrong yet?"

That brought me up short. Jim had had his short comings, but he'd grown since Pike's death and the death of his subordinates. There were very few things he'd actually ever been wrong on, even back in academy. Under all his blustering and for show arrogance (though some of it was real) he'd never really been wrong about the most important things. If he said that something was up with the federation, there probably truly was something wrong with the federation.

_Well fuck, isn't this just perfect._

99999

It took some time to get back into Communication with the Enterprise. Jim worked some kind of miracle to get the communicator working. I kept tabs on the girl and Uhura and Tims kept a look out from the entrance. Once we got confirmation and coordinates to get to, we moved. It was slow going, but we made it with no incident.

Jim communicated our position at the same time Natives came up the hill and started firing. Tims jumped in front of Uhura and the next thing I know we're on the ship. I'm handing the girl off to my minions so they can get her back to med bay and Jim is cursing in the background. I turn around and see Uhura on the ground, Tims on top of her and Jim and Scotty pulling him off. It was obvious he was dead. Uhura was dazed but seemingly fine.

"Dammit." I muttered as I checked her vitals and then gave her a hypo for the shock.

I looked at Jim and he shook his head indicating with his gaze that he'd talk to me later. I sighed and went off to med bay. I still needed to give him a Lecture over hiding things from _me, _his doctor and Once I figured out what was wrong with Jim, then I could figure out what was going on with this damn conspiracy theory of his. I really hoped he was wrong, but knowing the kid like I did, I had the feeling this was only the beginning.

9999

Edited 9/16

Drop me a line and let me know what you think. New chapters to come shortly. I had some computer issues and lost everything when my word profile was deleted. So I'm a little behind where I wanted to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh WOW! I had the best review ever for this story…seriously I actually squealed like a fan girl and jumped around a bit. My roommate thought I was insane. But thank you atymer. I hope that you're at least intrigued by the new installment.

Thank you to anyone who takes the time to review. I appreciate it every one I get.

Finally I present to you the next installment of my little experiment. I want to remind everyone that I like character development and writing in 1st person. I like revisiting different view point because I find that you learn just a little bit more. So were taking a couple of steps backward and then ending where the last chapter left off.

I seem to have a slight issue when I write female characters…I think Uhura is pretty bad ass in the new Star Trek. My Uhura is also bad ass, but she's also kinda bat shit insane as well. Yes I realize I have issues. Also the interchanging of Captain, Kirk and Jim were done on purpose.

I reloaded the previous chapters because of simple grammatical mistakes. Very little of the actual chapter was changed in anyway.

Uhura-

Space the final frontier…what a fucking joke. The recruiters enthrall you with the stories of exploring new planets and brand new worlds. They tell you that every day is a new adventure. They play on what you're most interested in. I was an easy target. I was fascinated with languages. By the time I graduated high school I spoke 5 languages and could read three more. Linguistics was my passion and with the opportunity to be able to learn new languages and to be able experience new cultures, I was hooked from day one.

Then Nero happened and the universe wasn't quite as beautiful as it had been. That was when I realized that they leave a hell of a lot out of the initial recruiting pamphlet and shove entirely too much into the unreadable fine print. They don't tell you about the death and destruction that can follow in your wake. They don't tell you that not everyone is happy to see you. They don't tell you that you can get addicted to the danger that follows every breath you take. They don't tell you that every moment out there could be your last. I suppose they figure that by the time you figure it all out it's already too late for you to back out, as you're already hooked.

I was innocent once, fell in love, found a best friend in the sweetest Orion girl I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. Had a friendly but intense rivalry with an ass I'd meant in a Podunk town. Then my whole world view was blown to smithereens. My friend was dead, most everyone I'd known in my class was dead, my lover lost his whole world and the ass became a man that I respected far more than I'd ever thought possible. I'd follow him to the depths of hell if I had too, even if he ordered me to stay away (_like that would ever happen_). Granted even though he'd earned my respect, it took a little longer for him to earn that complete loyalty I'd never thought I'd give anyone but Spock. It didn't happen overnight but before I realized it, Kirk became someone I trusted with my life, further more he became someone I would trust with the lives of my loved ones. When that settled into my cerebral cortex, it was a rather sobering thought. I'm fairly certain I got drunk that very night.

It wasn't too long after the Nero catastrophe my perception of the world was once again blown apart and it wasn't pretty. Admiral Pike was dead and Kirk was out of control. And then Kahn happened. Kahn was a right cold bastard. It made me realize that even though Kirk could play a good game and did so very well, it was actually rather scary to think about, it made me appreciate how controlled Kirk usually was and when he was out of control he was a scary bastard. I was thankful when he finally came back to himself and started thinking rationally again. I don't think he would have forgiven himself if he'd done what he wanted.

Then he died and the world stopped. I think I can safely say that we all felt his death as keenly as a knife in the gut. Not everyone on the ship knew about it, but more than I think anyone initially realized, even more surprising was that anyone who did know about it, kept quiet. It seems that the best secrets were the ones everyone knew. The moment that McCoy was able to bring him back, was the moment that it finally hit me…I would do anything for Captain Kirk. Hell most of the crew would do anything for him. We were family brought together by the small but brilliant sun that was James Tiberius Kirk.

For a little while everything ran smoothly…or so it seemed. Something was going on with Kirk, but he was keeping it from everyone. When he had Scotty and Sulu dig up some of their contacts and then give me the information they had dug up on everyone, I knew something serious was going on. I didn't question him, I knew he would just deflect until he was ready to come clean, so I created the dossiers of every crew member on board. When something wasn't quite clear I went to Sulu and Scotty for clarification, if they weren't able to clarify or find what I was looking for, I had a few of my own contacts that I was able to get in touch with on the sly.

Anyone that seemed sketchy I put to the top of the pile. I noticed that he began to reassign some of them, all of those reassigned had joined the crew after Kahn. There were a couple of people he kept from the sketchy pile, but I had no doubt that he had his own contacts and his way of finding out what he wanted. I even compiled my own dossier of myself. The jackass had the gall to smirk at me and then just winked. I just scowled at him. I didn't ask him why he wanted the info. I wasn't quite crazy enough to ask him at that point in time. Unfortunately that didn't last, when that damnable mission that Spock, Kirk and I went on, I finally lost my damn mind.

We were captured. The Captain was his usual annoying self and our captors didn't take kindly to that. Hell even though I knew he did it on purpose, I couldn't help but be impressed with some of the antics he pulled. Unfortunately or fortunately they quickly lost interest in Jim and turned their sights on Spock. This agitated Jim far more than I'd originally thought possible, but with him being part Vulcan he proved that he was even more durable than Jim had been. Then they grabbed me and I saw something in Jim's eyes that terrified me. He wasn't scared or agitated, he was pissed. I tried to keep that scream in, but I hadn't experienced that type of torture before and I failed and Jim snapped.

It was brilliant and amazing and scary as fucking hell. I'd known from prior experience that he was a scary bastard when angry, but I'd never seen such controlled rage. No one in that room survived. Jim told us we had to move and we did; questions on our tongues but silence in the air. At some point I ended up with a gun and kept guard as he ran point, Spock at his side. We got out of the tunnels with no issue, but once we hit above ground, all hell broke loose.

It was fight and flight. Then the next thing I knew Kirk was falling with a spear in his fucking chest. Spock killed the bastard that had thrown it and picked the Captain up. I fired the gun and killed several of the bastards. We were able to find a grouping of rocks that was slightly easier to defend. Spock sat Kirk down. I gave him the gun and tried to triage the situation. It didn't look good and I wasn't a doctor. I'd been given basic field training but I couldn't handle something so advance.

In my panic mode I'd failed to realize that the Captain had been trying to get my attention. When he rasped out "get this damn spear out of my chest. NOW." I wanted to smack him and instead told him that he was 'a moronic idiot of the highest order and if I were to do something so stupid, you'd bleed out in seconds.' He was able to growl "Get it out and I will explain." I was about to open my mouth again but paused. There was something in his eyes I'd seen before; complete and utter conviction that he would be fine and if someone didn't believe him, then he'd turn their world upside down.

Without thinking about it, I complied. I pulled the spear out. Spock must have seen me move because he was almost able to stop me, but I was able to pull it out. And we both just stared as the blood clotted and the skin knitted itself together.

"What the fuck, Captain what the hell…" all my linguistic training and that was the best I could come up with. Spock was speechless, but with just a glare was able to demand an explanation. I will never forget his words.

"_I don't know exactly what is causing it. But I do know one thing; see the thing is I should have stayed dead that night that I died from radiation poisoning. It was a good death. But when Bones did the blood transfusion and used the serum he'd created, he had to use a hell of a lot of blood from Khan. He replaced most of the eradiated cells before Khan's blood began to actually work and heal the others. As far as I can tell, it's harder than hell to actually injure me and it had to be a nearly fatal injury to do me any lasting harm. It seems the healing has gotten faster than it was in the beginning. I hardly bruised anymore. I'm faster and stronger. It's a good possibility by IQ is higher than it was. I don't know if I can actually die and that fucking terrifies me." _

I didn't know what to say. So Spock said it for us, "We can't tell anyone." Kirk laughed (a bit hysterically in my opinion) and the next thing I knew we were back on the enterprise.

It took some time for Spock and me to get the Captain to stay in one spot long enough for us to do some tests. The good thing about being on a Starfleet vessel that was well equipped for survey, geographical surveys and medical testing, when things went 'missing' it wasn't looked twice at for the simple fact that scientists tended to forget to log the simple things that they just took for advantage or when they were running on no sleep after 48 hours and too many caffeine stimulants. Either way it certainly made testing easier.

What we found only confirmed some of what Jim had already known. He was stronger, faster and the speed he was able to recover from injury was mind boggling and then there were his IQ stats. His IQ stats were off the charts. I'd known he was smart, hell he'd done the command track in three years-something that had been thought impossible before James Tiberius Kirk charged his way through Starfleet Academy. But I hadn't really believed him at first when he informed me of his past IQ scores, but when I looked it up to compare, I still couldn't believe. I got drunk that night and Jim was right there by my side. I'm fairly sure he was laughing when holding my hair back later that night as I prayed to the porcelain god.

A couple weeks after that incident, another mission dropped onto our laps. I strong armed my way onto the landing party. The captain didn't say anything just gave me a look. I purposely didn't look at Spock. He wasn't happy with my decision but didn't argue the validity of it.

We beamed down to the planet and the next thing I know, I was pulled down to the ground. _Why the hell does shit like this keep happening?_

We'd beamed down right into the middle of a bloodbath. Three of the security team were already dead. Another was seriously injured. Communication with the Enterprise was down. I was beginning to seriously suspect that we were being played. This was just one too many coincidences. Before my mind could go further down this line of thinking, Jim had me help him with the girl and we were moving. He really did have the devil's luck. There was an explosion and I saw the debris hit him as we fell, but I helped him up and he helped me with the girl and I had to push the worry to the back of my mind. When we happened upon the cave, McCoy immediately had us place the girl down and he did his best to stabilize her. The other security member acted as look out.

I saw Jim collapse against the cave wall and his coloring was off. I rushed to his side and Bones went into Jim panic mode.

"Fuck, Jim I need to you to focus." He cursed and started scanning him.

"Bones, stop. I'm fine." Jim tried to push him away and failed.

"You're not fucking fine, you have a damn tree in your thigh." (_It really was impossible to get a word in edge word between the two)_.

He laughed tightly. I imagine that the pain was finally hitting him. In one of the tests we'd run we saw that pain took longer to hit him. It was like a intensified adrenaline rush and when it crashed, it crashed pretty damn hard. "Just get it out of me."

McCoy went pale, "I can't, if I do you'll bleed to death."

"Dammit just get it out of me," He ordered. I went to do just that and McCoy pushed me out of the way.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I'm the damn doctor here. And I just fucking said no. I can give you a shot for the pain. But you can't move right now."

Well I must admit I wasn't very happy at that moment. I cocked my head to the side as if in thought, stood up and brushed my shirt off, then punched him right in the jaw. _I always did had a bit of temper._

McCoy dropped to the ground in a daze and I pulled the debris out. Jim cursed but slumped in relief. From the corner of my eye I saw McCoy's whole visage shudder and pale. I felt bad for him, but the Captain really should have explained it to his friend already. I turned to him fully and saw the shock clearly on his face. I turned back to Jim and saw the blood starting to clot and skin stitching itself back together.

"How…what the…impossible." Jim smiled and I winced at the grotesque mockery smile.

"Do you remember the old earth saying back in about the 20th or 21st century? It went something like this 'What's dead should stay dead.'"

"What are you talking about?" McCoy stuttered out.

"When you _saved _me, something happened when you used Khan's blood. Maybe it was because we were exact blood types or maybe it was because you used so much, hell perhaps it was the radiation, but whatever the reason, I can't seem to die."

"I don't understand."

I spoke up, "A couple months ago I pulled out a spear from the captain's chest. It was a mortal would. It should have killed him. Hell I'm pretty sure that it would have even of killed Khan, but he healed before my eyes. Spock and I still can't find a scientific reason as to why Jim's body reacted the way it did, the only conclusion we could draw was that when you introduced Khan's blood into Jim's radiated system, the cells were too damaged and they evolved. We haven't done many tests because we didn't want to draw attention to what we were doing."

Jim interrupted, "I don't trust the federation." That sentence derailed all thought. _Well it looks like he's finally letting the cat out of the bag._

McCoy looked around, "What do you mean you don't 'trust the federation'?" he hissed between his teeth.

"Why are we here?"

McCoy seemed to stumble for an answer, "To help trade allies."

"We were beamed down to a war torn planet that has clearly been in turmoil for awhile. Things like this don't happen overnight. We received intel that was supposed to be less than 24 hours old. Our signal is jammed and unless we can get a transmission up to the Enterprise we are stuck for the foreseeable future. It only leaves me with one conclusion and it's not a pretty one," Jim explained.

_Ugh I think a night of drinking is in store again._

"Something is going on and at the moment we seem to be in a giant power struggle. Someone is trying to use us as pawns in a game that they are playing. At the moment the only people I can trust are my family."

"How can you be sure that you can trust everyone on the Enterprise?"

"We've been removed from Earth for 4 years now. In that time I've had Uhura, Spock, Scotty and Sulu run extensive background checks. "

"Sulu and Scotty have inexhaustible resources that I can't frankly wrap my head around and don't really want too, but from their Intel I have composed a dossier of every member of the Enterprise crew." I didn't need to tell them of my own contacts. That could wait until later.

"This is insane." McCoy muttered.

"Perhaps, but have I been wrong yet?" _No, and wasn't that just the icing on the cake._

It wasn't long after The Captain's heart to heart that he was able to work his magic and get through to the Enterprise. We were given coordinates to get to so that they could beam us back up. Apparently there was too much interference where were currently located. Very carefully we moved the girl and managed to get to the location. There was an explosion and Tims was jumping on top of me and we were being beamed up. I'm fairly certain I was in shock. Someone was removing Tims weight from my person and I'm pretty sure that McCoy jabbed a hypo in my neck.

The next thing I knew, Spock was helping me up and embracing me. Jim snorted from behind me and I pretended I couldn't hear the remark he muttered under his breath.

I pressed my lips to his cheek and then murmured "We need to talk" in his ear.

"I concur."

Medical was rushing the girl to the med bay and McCoy followed, barking out instructions. The Captain stood up and looked around at the crowd that was left, giving a nod to Scotty and Chekov and then motioned for Spock and I to follow. We left the room without a word.

\\\\

Drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Cheers

Jack


End file.
